Una noche lluviosa
by Koret
Summary: 10 años lo habían hecho cambiar, el apoyo de las personas que ahora estaba más que dispuesto a proteger, se encontraban enfrente de él"... "Sin embargo alguien faltaba entre ellos… Alguien en particular para él. A pesar de su carácter un tanto… “Especial"


10 años lo habían hecho cambiar, el apoyo de las personas que ahora estaba más que dispuesto a proteger, se encontraban enfrente de él.

Les sonreía con gran aprecio, pues se encontraban celebrando, nada en especial, solo se les dio el gusto de reunirse y verse.

Sentía nostalgia de los días en que se podían ver sin problemas pero ahora todos estaban ocupados, hasta él, un chico que estaba destinado a ser un inútil, pero que al final ahora era el décimo jefe de la Familia _Vongola_.

Vaya cargo que se fue a conseguir… Pero algo que se gano con gran esfuerzo y el apoyo de TODOS los que se encontraban ahí, su familia.

- ¡BRINDEMOS! –Comentaba una alegre Haru, ahora toda una mujer muy hermosa.

- ¡SI! –Corearon con alegría.

El tiempo pasó entre pláticas de vivencias o discusiones sobre el pasado, que hasta unos salían mal parados, sino con solo ver el rostro rojo de vergüenza del adolescente Lambo, cualquiera se daría cuenta.

Sin embargo alguien faltaba entre ellos… Alguien en particular para él. A pesar de su carácter un tanto… "Especial"

Se acerco a una de las ventanas y miro a través del cristal, esa tarde parecía lluviosa, pero apenas si empezaba a chispear. Esa habitación daba a una fuente la cual estaba enfocando, pero se dio cuenta que alguien esperaba ahí y ese era Yamamoto.

-Se va a resfriar. –Murmuro con preocupación, pero antes de que se retirara vio como llegaba una segunda persona. - ¿Gokureda? –Expreso con extrañeza.

Al ver que la situación había cambiado, solo se dedico a contemplar para ver que pasaba. Pues el no se dio cuenta de cuando habían salido de la habitación donde estaban todos los demás contándolo a él.

Ambos, Hayato y Takeshi se veían más que mojados, pero al parecer no les importaba y eso se podía ver por sus rostros.

El peli gris estaba sonrojado y al parecer nervioso, mientras el peli negro lo miraba con comprensión y con un brillo de alegría.

Suspiro, ya se esperaba algo así, hace tiempo que Gokureda se comportaba menos altanero con respecto al Guardián de la Lluvia y en cambio se ponía nervioso.

A pesar de la muerte del padre de Yamamoto, esté se había recuperado gracias a que todos lo apoyaron. Pero sus acciones lo delataban; sin querer buscaba más al peli gris que a él "Su amigo Inútil". Eso delataba que se sentía más tranquilo con Hayato que con cualquier otro.

Ambos eran sus mejores amigos y nunca le haría al feo si ellos anduvieran como pareja.

-Cuando los vea les diré:… "¡Hasta que hora!"… O tal vez… "¡Ya se habían tardado!"… -Rio por lo bajo ante imaginarse los rostro de ambos.

Su atención fue captada nuevamente cuando vio como Hayato trataba de salir corriendo, pero de inmediato fue detenido por el espadachín, el cual al parecer lucia más que molesto, su rostro mostraba una faceta que casi no veían en él. Eso le asustó. Discutió internamente consigo mismo, en ir o no a rescatar al Guardián de la Tormenta.

Pero a pesar de todo, prefirió que ambos hablaran, sino lo hacían ahora nunca lo harían y él no iba a hacer mal tercio.

Se giro para ver como Mukuro reía de un chiste que le contó Chikusa, mientras Ken se sonrojaba, al parecer la broma no era blanca, como Tsuna suponía.

Dokuro, Haru y Lal Mirch preparaban más bebidas para los demás. Colonello y Lambo se veían muy entretenidos en ver a las chicas.

Kusakabe, estaba con Reborn e I-Pin le traía más bebidas.

Shamal, como siempre a pegado a Bianchi que tenía ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, nada diferente del pasado.

Pero ni señal de vida de "esa" persona, se desespero. Dejo su vaso y al ver que capto la atención de algunos al dirigirse a la puerta, solo comento que tenía que ir a baño. A sí de simple.

Miro el corredor, después deambulo por los pasillos y bajo hasta el hall, para poder salir, sin embargo recordó que enfrente estarían de seguro "el par de tórtolos" de sus amigos. Soltó la perilla y recargo la frente en la fina puerta de madera; por primera vez en su vida pensó que sus amigos le estorbaban o que la casa debería haber sido construida diferente, pero una mano en su hombro le llamo la atención.

Ojeo y se dio cuenta de que esa mano tenía el anillo de la Nube. Cosa que lo alegró en sobre manera.

Giro sobre su propio eje y miro directo a los ojos cafés que pertenecían a Hibari Kyoya, la persona a la cual amaba y estaba feliz de verlo.

-Okairi (Bienvenido). –Saludo con parsimonia.

Hibari ladeo una pequeña sonrisa, al ver la timidez de su "jefe"

-Ha. (Si) –Murmuro mientras al castaño. –Tadaima. (Ya llegué)


End file.
